kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend IDs (High Sea Saga)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. Note: 2 147 483 647 is NOT a valid ID. You may need to preinstall your game if this is your ID. *'233 778 802' 24/01/2018 hãy thêm tôi, thường xuyên trực tuyến, làm nhiệm vụ chiến dịch. *'133 599 210' 24/01/18 New player but play often *'531 719 768' 22/01/18 active, add me :^)) *'533 071 872' 22/01/18 whats good, add me :^)) *'432 756 713' 20/01/08 add me started playing again.Daily player Thanks:) *'632 270 892' 18/01/08 Add me active player *'431 719 398' 17/01/08 Started this week, now at rank 27. Starting in demand campaigns *'162 407 318' 17/01/18 New player but play often *'226 753 807' 17/01/18 Daily player, looking for active campaign friends. Rank 42 *'130 194 263' 12/01/18 Brand new player add me plz *'827 353 912' 16/01/18 play daily, campaign ready, rank41 *'131 626 975' 16/01/18 Hi! Rank26 and Plays daily. Looking also for campaign friends *''' 327 979 153''' 15/01/18 Rank40 looking for campaign friends. *'129 521 940' 14/01/18 I’m new to the game, but play often. *'131 024 498' 12/01/18 Brand new player *'529 278 487' 11/01/18 currently level 50, looking for campaign friends, daily player !! *630 215 418 active everyday *920.761.879 my fleetrank is 42 and i try to complete the monsterhunt missions. *'528 407 291' 02/01/18 currently level 48, looking for campaign friends! ^^)/ *213 855 724 Rank 82, always stay at Secluded Island, Treelania. Looking for campaign enthusiast. *826 310 180 active player R18 been playing since 1st of january please add me? *'523 818 108' 05/01/2018 Active player here add me guys and also noobs you can add me :D *324 991 254 04/01/2018 active daily *327 057 837 03/01/2018 im noobs, add guys :D (now rank 32) *127 385 938 02/1/2018 CAMPAAAAAAAAIGNS!!!!! (I have Baelzebub 2 ;-) ) *226 605 241 - add me doods 03/01/18. *528 407 291 02/01/18 looking for campaign friends! ^^)/ *347 067 158 01/01/18 *423 533 873 - level 56 daily add 4 campaigns!! *227 171 073 01/01/18 Medals, hunts, campaigns! * 827 231 754 30/12/17 started new id rank 23 in less than a day and not slowing down anytime soon. add me for campaign. Thanks. *505 154 295 30/12/17 back on with a new id - please add though i am low rank right now *823 551 025 30/12/17 rank 40, looking for bros who wants to campaign :D *327 057 837 29/12/17 back active w/new id , add please guys *820 998 633 29/12/17 pode adicionar lvl 44 *725 718 585 26/12/17 add me! rank 22 in 3 days! *275 989 075 25/12/17 plz add thank you *948 635 118 25/12/17 *126 228 134 24/12/17 Friend for medals *410 191 241 23/12/17 hunting 4500 king plombs for Firaj 2, add me *458 745 175 22/12/17 monster hunt add me! *825 170 661 22/12/17 monster hunt *124 720 895 22/12/17 Campaign Hunters *324 604 775 21/12/17 friend for medals *863 631 426 20/12/17 looking campaign fri add me plz *322 253 648 12/17/17. LF friends. *174 083 294 Active player. 12/17/17. Looking for campaign friends. *524 245 198 Active player. 12/16/17. Looking for friends. *223 798 335 (December 16,2017) active player add me up *394 150 178 (December 12,2017)Looking for campaign buddies. Currently aiming for Firaj2 *948 652 213 looking for monsters hunting friends! * 721 855 040" to find me, active player, level 48 *112 842 487 Rank 80, Hard mode player looking for campaign hunters! add me *121 645 937 New player, play everyday add me up! *595 123 956 Looking for actual active hunters ^^ *117 097 635 （02/02/2017）Active player looking for hunting buddies!Hunting Tortugans for Baelzebub 3 now! *521 347 855 Active player rank 32 Monster campaigns *515 370 074 (01/12/2017) Active everyday, feel free to add me! *218 880 810 (27/11/2017) Let's be friend,im a daily player *917 782 306 (27/11/2017) Add Me, I am a Daily Player =) *919 255 245 (26/11/2017) add me *319758841 (26/11/2017) Daily player *407843865 (26/11/2017) I don't have any friends so please add me and do some campaign together * 914 389 808 (26/11/2017) camping hunter needed! *118 932 155 (25/11/2017) Looking for active campaign hunters * 213 855 724 (23/11/2017) ADD ME IF YOU ARE ACTIVE HUNTER. I'M ACTIVE DAILY & LOVE TO COLLECT LARGE MONSTERS. FOR OVER 2000 KILLS CAMPAIGN, I'LL HELP SINCE I NOTICE YOU STARTED WITH 500 KILLS, THAT IS A SIGNAL. *517 582 118 (20/11/2017) * 312 917 482 (20/11/2017) Looking for active campaign hunters, hunting skellos *717 893 168 nov 19 *116 510 791 (Nov 19) Rank 36 active and daily player. *215 685 225 (19 nov) active campaigning *917 063 436 Rank 32 (Nov 18) always active *112 377 577 Rank 54 have played 28 days in a row. Active quest hunter *817 073 076 (17 Nov) Always Active Add me :) *317187736 (14 Nov) very active :) *118 087 584 (14 Nov) Looking Campaign On Everyday :) *616 224 229 Rank 30 atm, already spent money on this so I'm all in. wanna do campaigns. *809 884 843 Looking for active campain ,lets kill a lot *595 123 956 Looking for active campaign hunters. (Active since October) *876 639 929 Deleted all friends need new ones for quest. *514 327 949 Play everyday, looking to complete campaigns. *517 885 595 Active daily. New campaign hunter. *915 391 399 I play every moment *406 729 346 Active Campaign hunter is required *613 332 304 Playing almost everyday but i'm quite new *313 679 453 add me pls.....i plays everyday * 112 842 487 Always active and do campaign * 170 528 515 add me only if you are grinding Sleepy Island for hydradra campaign * 913 421 349 add pls(10/29/17) * 913 405 575 (10 29 2017) * 611 073 400 looking for active campaign hunters * 105 811 915 (29/10/2017) active player rank 30 * 212 932 912 DAILY CAMPAIGN & PLAYER * 312 848 504 Active player * 812 800 635 looking for active hunters * 212 908 300 NEVER STOP PLAYING HYPER ACTIVE CAMPAIGN HUNTER * 111 201 746 Active Campaign hunter!! * 109 085 218 active player from PH add me * 911 664 423 ACTIVE ALL TIME * 410 583 100 Active player from POLAND * 810 136 142 super active campaign hunter pls add me! (24 OCT) * 809 884 843 Need a lot of friends * 109 992 657 Back playing again Pretty active *495 767 738 (20oct) ADD ME CAMPAIGN HUNTERS! Veteran Monsters Hunter! *210 116 786 Add me fellow campaign hunters! *406 729 346 (20-10-2017) active looking for campaign only *508 146 373 (18Oct) active new player, looking for co active hunters *110 262 421 (18Oct) Add me please :) *456 116 244 (17Oct) rank 81, active player, campain partner needed *410 254 648 (17Oct) Need Partner for Campaign *595 123 956 (17Oct) Active! Add me~~ *797 029 220 (15Oct) Rank 50 *708 858 756 (15Oct) New player, Italian and active need help *707 284 801 (15Oct) Rank 36 , Active player *948 635 118 (15Oct) Hunters Hunters!! *709 714 383 (14oct) active new player *109 336 153 (14oct) active hunter looking for active hunters *208 146 799 (14oct killed 517 sharkies and counting. Active player here. *301 537 024 (12oct) active Italian *164 297 101 (12oct) killed 1262 sharky's yet. Only add me if you are active monster hunting please! *901 671 583 (11 oct 2017) Active player looking for campaing friends, activo para campaña *407 115 544 (oct 11 2017) want campaign grinders *108 797 877 (11 oct 2017) active looking for co active hunters! Peace yall! *208 146 799 (11 oct 2017) active looking for active hunters and a newbie ^_^ *406 180 039 (10 oct 2017) active and looking for campaign hunters *905 966 810 (10 oct 2017) active do campaign *400 456 672 (08-10-2017) Active player, rank 60 *117 150 158（09-10-2017）active player rank 68 *306 122 191 (08-10-2017) Active player :) *504 985 337 (05-10-2017) Active, like really.. *804 284 336 (03/10/2017) Active New player br *402 817 412 (03/10/2017) Active new player looking for friends to complete campaigns:) *806 432 477 (03/10/2017) active new player *105 811 915 (02/10/2017) active new player *105 283 747 (1/10/2017) active, LF friends *201 915 007 (1/10/2017) active player rank 36 not so good at campaigns but i do my best! :) *177 361 997 (29/09/2076) active, rank45 * 305 105 829 (28/09/2017) *119 064 540 (28/09/2017) active player rank 45 * 201 077 436 (27/09/2017) Active :) * 171 420 149 (26/09/2017) Active! * 504 589 559 (26/09/2017) New player! * 264 686 058 (26/09/2017) Blue Kairobit hunting Add me * 504 057 002 (26/09/2017) New player, rank 21 :) * 768 593 734 (25/09/2017) loking for active friends to battle and help with campaings <3 for information my name in game is mateus! * 302 981 772 (25/09/2017) Active LF Friends! * 787 850 829 (25/09/2017) Daily Player, add me! * 188 545 425 (25/09/2017) Daily Active Player, currently rank 59, please add me for the campaign * 573 309 598 (25/09/2017) blue kairobit hunting * 303 978 958 (24/09/2017) Add me * 203 902 924 (24/09/2017) I'm active! Add me! * 801 438 804 (21/09/2017) I'm active! Add me! * 902 896 422 (21/09/2017) * 697 612 357 (17/09/2017) rank 49 / Daily player / Looking for campaign friends (3 slots) * 600 397 560 : (17/09/2017) Daily Player, Please add me. I need friends who online every day to finish the campaigns *874,016,170 Add me active * 900 617 881 : (15/09/2017) Daily player, pls add me * 128 384 195 (14/09/2017) 6400 Tortugans campaigner, join discord for better communication. invite link https://discord.gg/wtADUtn * 600 804 566 : (14/09/17) daily player, add me! * 598 632 684 : (12/09/17) new player, need campaign buddies * 164 297 101 : already killed 450 metabloks. Please add me, I want 600 ;) * 179 750 560 (09/10/2017) Hi Guuuuuys active player HERE btw I'm Man hehe * 999 694 913 (10/09/2017) daily player *677 831 527 (10/09/2017) Rank 51 Land Of Waters everyone is welcome "lets get ready to fight" * 695 218 856 (09/10/2017) don't add me man * 170 528 515 (09/10/2017) Need Tortugan campaign buddies. * 948 635 118 (10/09/2017) Daily Player! Campaign Hunter! *878 888 938 ( 08 / 09 / 2017 ) daily, ranked 33 !! :D * 720 680 517 (08/09/2017) rank 118 looking for campaigning buddies *686 722 029 Daily player let's kill the campaigns. * 498 471 526 friend list empty, i'm in searching of friends and i Play everyday for now *494 686 697 (07/09/2017) Rank 33, Active * 378 344 019 (07/09/2017) Rank 58 * 888 651 218 (06/09/2017) DAILY player. Let's hunt monster, doing campaigns. * 573 737 206 (5/9/2017) Rank 75 * 194 946 951 rank 37 player for 5 days 40 hours already sep 1 2017 accept everyone * 197 393 963 (4/9/2017) yie :v * 279 561 604 (4/9/2017) Let 's Go * 648 635 118 (03 SEP 2017) Daily Player!! * 487 349 781 (01 SEPT 2017) DAILY player * 373 857 519 (02 Sept 2017) Rank 51, Daily Player * 989 964 349 (02 SEPT 2017) DAILY PLAY,,will HELP ur Monster Campaign!! * 990 943 705 new daily player will accept anyone. Send me an invite! * 592 900 195 (91/09/2017) active, let's go! * 980 685 668 (01)09)2017) hunting Campaign is top priority ^_^ rank 53 * 587 289 899 (30 Aug 2017) Daily player, Doing campaigns, will be lifelong friend C: * 193 306 700 (30 Aug 2017) Daily player * 491 421 743 (30 Aug 2017) daily player *878 887 486 (29 Aug 2017) daily player, add me! *156 546 473 (29 Aug 2017) daily player. *224 578 599 (28 Aug 2017) Daily, active player. Working on monster campaigns. * 164 297 101 (28 Aug 2017) Rank 67 - active at monster hunting campaigns! * 184 924 833 (27 Aug 2017) new 477 169 769 veteran(flute player) must add both for campaign only * 365 857 346 (27 Aug 2017) Rank 75 Need Friends And Have A Great Day! * 875 448 750 (25 Aug 2017) daily player!!! * 280 429 766 (25 aug 2017) rank 30 active daily * 379 032 608 (23 Aug 2017) Rank 28 Very active! * 156 546 473 (22 Aug 2017) 33 days consecutive active player here!! Rank 43 * 778 173 286 (22 Aug 2017) New daily player, 1st playthrough rank 16 * 172 497 674 (21 Aug 2017) Daily player, rank 45 *679 072 812 (21 Aug 2017) please add me, i'm a daily player ;) * 179 750 560 (21 Aug 2017) Hiii! Add me! I'm daily player hehe * 352 421 526 ( 21 Aug 2017 ) Monster EX Hunting!! rank 83 * 778 711 961 (20 aug 2017) Hi, please to meat you. * 275 989 075 (20 Aug 2017) Plz add me thanks * 47502105 August 20 - Daily player, Rank 37 * 874 016 170 add me active * 669 443 008 (18 Aug) Rank 53 add me